Making Memories of Us
by CosmicTwilight
Summary: [Revised - Walk Me Home] After the defeat of Buu Gohan and Videl return to high school. Growing up is hard enough, but throw in a grandchild crazy mother, a father who takes credit for saving the world and a meddling group of friends and family and you've got yourself a crazy journey to adulthood along with the regular issues a teenager faces. Poor Gohan!
1. Chapter 1

**Making Memories of Us**

_Written by Cosmic Twilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:**

Dragon Ball Z and all its characters belong to their respective creators and are merely borrowed for the sake of fan enjoyment. No profit is gained from this aside for personal satisfaction. All music mentioned either in lyrical form or as the soundtrack to the story are copyright of their respective owners.

Eleven years ago I wrote the original **Walk Me Home** as a fifteen year old girl. Eleven years later I've decided to rewrite the piece. The original will remain on the site purely for comparison reasons.

This story is post Buu – however starts with Gohan and the gang being 15 years of age. If you have a problem then I recommend you do not read.

Soundtracks are included as recommendations – not necessary as they are just something I've listened to that really hit a chord during the rewriting process.

**Author Notes: **Reviews are always appreciated, please feel free to let me know your comments and thoughts on this start.

* * *

**Chapter One **

For most of the people of Satan City life had returned to normal after Buu had launched his tirade against the world which saw the Z-warriors save the world yet again. But now that everything had returned to relative normalcy it saw our favorite Son Gohan returning back to the world of high school.

Gohan sat in his English class looking around trying his hardest to focus; he found it difficult when the material they were teaching was something he had mastered at the tender age of seven. At the age of fifteen he found more interest in the pretty young Miss Videl Satan than the school's curriculum. Videl had short black hair she had decided to cut when Gohan was teaching her to fly. She didn't notice that Gohan was studying her instead opting to bite on her pencil as she brushed some of her hair out of her eyes.

'_This is really boring,_' she thought to herself before looking at her watch and realising the time. She sighed at the realisation that she had only been in this class staring at the paper on her desk for ten minutes. Monday's were usually the dreaded days of the week but that wasn't the case today. Every year Orange Star High through a carnival sponsored by Capsule Corporation that would help raise funds for the school.

Everyone was excited that Mrs Bulma Briefs was going to be at the school, Videl and Gohan didn't really get that excited about it as they were pretty much family to Capsule Corporation. But that didn't stop them for letting everyone else have their moments. Videl dropped her head down to her desk in frustration.

"Miss Satan," the teacher called from the front of the classroom making the teenager snap her head up and glare at her. "While I understand that you have extracurricular activities involving crime fighting that is no excuse to be falling asleep in my class."

"Yes Mrs," Videl sighed resting her arms on the table in front of her; she looked to her left where Gohan was mouthing something. '_Did he just tell me I looked like a termite?_' she thought to herself but she looked down at the paper in front of her. Ripping a piece off she wrote something before passing it to him so he could read it.

Gohan picked it up slowly and unfolded the paper to read "What did you say? Unlike some people I don't have Saiyan hearing."

He picked up his ben and scribbled an answer and handed the paper back. "Are you okay?" Videl read on the paper before looking at him and nodding slightly. She could already tell that today was going to be a long day and she just wanted it over.

Videl entered the cafeteria as per normal every day and found the table where all her friends sat. Gohan had fitted in seamlessly with the group after Videl threatened to beat them up. Videl sat down at the table putting her tray next to her best friend Erasa's. Erasa and Videl had been best friends going on almost twelve years. Both girls were complete polar opposites when it came to personalities but somehow they just went together.

Erasa had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she always wore the latest fashion and her clothing of choice today was a tight green tube top with a darker green mini skirt.

"Hey Vi, what's up?" Erasa asked picking around the meal on her plate. "You were a little spaced out earlier."

"I'm fine Erasa," Videl answered before spinning her chair around and giving her friend a hug. "Thanks, you're the best friend ever."

"Are you sick?" Erasa teased pulling herself away from her friend with a look of disgust on her face and placed her hand on the girls forehead. "Nope, don't have a fever."

"I'm not sick," Videl glared, "I just want you to know how much you mean to me." Two trays dropped on the table with a book causing the two girls to jump. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Don't sneak up on people like that," Erasa said firmly, "now what's your problem Sharpie?"

"It's Sharpner Babe, "Sharpner was your typical self-confessed hottie. The girls weren't all over him in reality, but in his head it was so on. He was tall, thin, lanky and blonde. "We received our Drama Presenting Tasks."

"What's so bad about it?" Videl asked.

"Yeah," Marker piped up taking his attention away from his food. Marker was again an opposite of Sharpner; while he was a blonde he was also slightly built and less annoying. "We got split into groups of four, you lucky punks got put together. "He pointed to Sharpner, Erasa, Videl and Gohan. "We have to make up a script to perform for children's theatre."

Gohan walked over at this point and sat next to Marker putting four trays of food on the table. Videl rolled her eyes; the others still were not use to the amount that he could eat. But they also didn't know that he was part alien – a Saiyan in fact.

"Have you got enough there?" Sharpner mocked picking up the burger on his tray. Gohan was already into the food when Videl laughed as all talk of the impending assessment was forgotten.

"God I hope so, he'll be complaining throughout Math if he hasn't." Gohan didn't react at all his attention entirely on the food in front of him.

"So, about this weekend?" Marker asked, "What are we doing?"

"Gohan and I have plans, sorry guys," Videl said apologetically.

"What sort of plans could you have that are more exciting than hanging with me?" Marker smirked at the girls.

"You don't miss an event by Bulma Briefs," Gohan spoke looking up from his now empty trays.

"Hold it there for a minute," Erasa dropped her fork to her tray, her eyes going wide. "**The **Bulma Briefs? As in Capsule Corporation?"

"Yeah?" Videl answered casually.

"How did you get on a first name basis with her?" Erasa asked, "and why am I just finding out about this now?"

"You never asked?"

"She's my Aunt," Gohan piped up as he reached across the table for Videl's drink. Videl and Gohan's relationship was seen as a strange one by all their friends. While they weren't dating, they were very close friends.

Erasa suddenly looked like she was off in a daydream as she whispered hazily, "She's like the most awesome person of our time, next to Hercule and Son Goku." She rested her head on the palms of her hands with her elbows on the table.

"Why do people idolize him so much?" Gohan asked clearly confused – it wasn't like they knew the truth for what he had actually done for the world time after time.

"Because he's so hot," Erasa beamed at this thought and Videl and Gohan's faces contorted to one of disgust.

"You think Gohan's Dad is hot?" Videl asked fighting back her laughter.

"Gohan's?" Marker asked

"Dad?" Sharpner finished just as the bell rang. The group said their goodbyes and went to their next class with a promise to finish this conversation about Gohan's hot father.

The rest of the day flew by and by the time the final bell rang Videl was making her way up the stairs to the roof to meet Gohan. When she saw he wasn't there she pressed the button on her watch and immediately her Saiyagirl outfit appeared.

Gohan was a couple of minutes behind but when he made it to the roof she wasn't there.

"Videl?" he called but was met with silence. "Videl?" again, all he got was silence. "Vid-"Gohan jumped back as he found the girl in her outfit floating behind him. She had suppressed her energy low enough that he was unable to detect him.

"What's wrong?" Videl teased, "you can face Buu and Cell but you can't handle a sweet innocent girl tapping your shoulder?"

Gohan floated in the air and pressed the button on his watch showing his Saiyaman outfit and grabbed her hand racing into the sky towards the Son household. Every day after school the two would do a quick surveillance of the area and then go back to Gohan's where ChiChi always had afternoon tea and dinner cooking.

ChiChi was in the kitchen doing the dishes while her husband was training Goten and Trunks. Not long before she was finished her husband and son raced through the door followed by Trunks, the son of Bulma and Vegeta.

"Goku! What the hell are you doing here?" ChiChi snapped, "Gohan is going to be home any minute now with his future wife."

"But Chi, we're all hungry too," Goku said "Aren't we?"

"Uh huh," the two boys said in unison as they raced to the table where the food was piled up.

"Hey Mom, Gohan will be home in a minute can we start eating?" Goten asked looking up at his mother, although ChiChi was a strong woman, she couldn't resist the patented Son smile.

"Let's wait for your brother and sister," she had barely finished her sentence as Trunks and Goten dug into the food.

"Sister?" Goku asked feeling he'd missed a lot more than he thought from being in the otherworld. 'Gohan was right; she really is getting a little obsessed.' Goku thought.

"I heard that," Chichi shouted and Gohan sank in his seat.

"I'm home," Gohan called as he and Videl entered the scene in front of them. "Yum, food." Gohan took his seat next to his Dad and started eating.

"Sorry Chi," Videl answered pressing buttons on her watch. "I hadn't even thought about changing."

"No problem sweetie," ChiChi took a seat the table and signalled Videl to join. "How was school?"

"It was alright, except for the teachers trying to drum reports out of us like we're in university" Videl complained

"Ah you'll be fine, Gohan will help you out anyway won't you Son?" ChiChi said shooting her eldest son a glare.

"Of course mom, now what can I eat?" Gohan asked looking at the wonderful food set out on the table.

ChiChi nodded. "Videl you pick first dear, or else you'll get none."

"Thanks ChiChi," the girl looked at the food, before picking up a plate. She began to scoop some food onto it. Every move saw each Saiyan foam at the mouth with impatience as she took her time to fill her plate.

ChiChi looked at her 'daughter' and then towards her sons and husband, she started laughing as Videl handed her a plate with food on it.

"Why thank-you dear."

"No problem."

"Are you making them suffer?" ChiChi whispered leaning over to the girl who simply smirked and turned to fill some other plates.

"Of course, they make us starve half the time, what's a little waiting going to do," Videl said smiling as she served up her plate and handed it to Goten. "Ok, here you go cutie."

Goten smiled and blushed up at the teenager who was looking at him. It was no secret he had a little bit of a crush on Videl, but she knew it was just a crush and nothing more. "Your turn."

"Thanks Videl," Goten said as he poked his tongue out at his brother and father. Gohan looked irritated but decided against saying anything knowing that the two women in front of his were both strong willed.

_'Man, I wish I could eat now; I'm starving 'Gohan_ thought.

"Well, you should've thought about that before you make other people starve," Videl said.

"Huh?" the four said looking at her.

"What?" Videl asked with a mouthful of rice only to be scolded by ChiChi about her manners.

"Why'd you say that?" ChiChi asked.

"Gohan was complaining and saying that he wish he could eat, because he was starving," Videl said with certainty, "Didn't you" she looked over at her best friend.

"I didn't say anything," Gohan answered his mouth drooling as Videl pushed a plate in front of him. Words weren't needed as he began devouring the selection of food on the plate.

"You heard it didn't you?" Videl asked Goku quickly, she knew what she had heard but Goku just smiled.

"Oh it's starting," Goku laughed

"What's starting?"

"Uh, Dad not at the moment," Gohan said covering his father's mouth causing Videl to narrow her eyes.

"What's starting?" Videl asked from her seat again, agitation becoming evident in her voice. After not getting a response from Gohan she decided to take a different tactic, she sweetly touched his bicep and pouted. "Why won't you tell me Gohan?"

Gohan's calm faltered and for a second she thought she had won, but instead he just reached for his plate and started piling food onto it while avoiding his gaze.

After Lunch Videl and Gohan were lying on a blanket near the lake doing their homework while n Goten was sparring with Goku. Videl every now and then grazed her leg over Gohan's distracting him from his work.

Videl closed her book and sat up in frustration. "Ack, why do they do this to us, it's not the fact that they give us so many assignments, it's just that their harder," she complained. "Hey, Gohan can you help me out, I need to give me definition of Mosaic Burning for geography?"

"Then why are you asking me?" He asked tapping her textbook that she had closed.

Videl gave him a look that plainly said 'what are you doing just answer the question'.

"Ok," he said calmly "Mosaic burning is when patches of a remnant are burnt off, this enables immigration of animals to another remnant until the one they were living in is sustainable again."

"Thanks" Videl said, she wouldn't admit it to him but she was finding it very hard to focus with him around her.

"Hey Videl, Semi-Formal is on in a week," Gohan started, "do you want to go?"

"You mean as a couple?" She asked with a deep crimson forming on her cheeks as he nodded. "Of course we're best friends aren't we?"

Videl smiled. "So I guess you'll have to take Sharpner out with you to get a Tuxedo?"

"Videl, it's only a semi," he pointed out, a semi-formal was more cocktail casual but a lot of the girls didn't care and still went fully formal.

"I have to go in a dress," Videl whined. To be honest it was the tomboyish feature of Videl Satan that had Gohan attracted to her in the first place. She was into most of the same things he was into, he loved her fight and her spirit and that she was into martial arts as much as he.

"I can't wait to see that i want tons of pictures," Gohan teased. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress."

"Shut it Son Gohan," Videl said "Or I'll tell ChiChi not to feed you tonight."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would!" Videl pushed herself up so she was right in gohan's face, not much was separating them. Gohan licked his lips and for a moment Videl was jumping in excitement on the inside thinking he was going to kiss her but her phone chose at that exact moment to ring and he pulled away. "Hello."

"Vi, its Erasa" Erasa's voice came through, "Are you and Gohan going to come with us to the carnival tonight?"1

"I'll ask" Videl said covering the mouthpiece of her phone. "Gohan, do you want to go to Bulma's carnival tonight with Sharpner, Marker and Erasa?"

"I guess," Gohan said, "If we don't go I'm sure we will hear all about it for a long time."

Videl agreed with him and continued her conversation with Erasa telling her that they would meet them there. She closed her phone putting it in her pocket and then go to her feet holding her hands out for him. "Are you ready?"

"Yep," Gohan said unhappily – he would have much rather stayed where they were instead of going to the carnival. "Let's get this over with."

A few hours later Videl and Gohan found themselves waiting near the Ferris Wheel just like Erasa has told Videl earlier that afternoon. However they were both shocked to see Erasa and Sharpner with their arms locked together, Marker followed behind the two with a girl laughing at his side.

"You sly dog you," Gohan teased Marker, who blushed.

"Gohan I'd like you to meet Lime, Lime this is my friend Gohan," Marker said as the brunette shook his hand. She looked him over carefully.

"We've met I think," Lime said, "Except the Gohan I knew had blonde hair, and green eyes, how do you explain that?" She looked at quizzically.

"Uh...hair dye" Gohan said with the famous Son Grin plastered all over his face as he laughed nervously. Videl giggled curious as to how Gohan was going to get out of this.

"Oh, such a shame you looked pretty cute with blonde hair," Lime said.

'Don't I know it' Videl thought to herself wickedly.

"What was that Vi?" Gohan asked the girl who was now jumping in fright.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Videl asked surprised.

"Lime just said...oh never mind."

And with that the group went off to Seminar on Bulma Briefs latest project. Watches which allowed you to change outfit, unbeknown to anyone Saiyaman and Saiyagirl had actually already had these watches for a while but they were now getting released to the general public. The group walked in and took their seats.

"And this, my friends is what teenagers of today and tomorrow are going to want" Bulma said as everyone clapped. "Questions?"

A man in a suit stood up and Bulma pointed at him. "Uh, Yes Mr Tekachi," Bulma said.

"Aren't you aware that this invention of yours will cause more friction between teens and their parents, as they will be able to rebel more" Mr Tekachi said.

"That's a very good question Mr Tekachi, Capsule Corporation understands what it is like to have children. We also understand how important it is for children to express themselves through what they wear. These watches can be devised so that the parents, when purchasing it have a choice of which types of outfits can be stored" Bulma finished.

"Oh she's so lovely," Erasa said as if she was meeting a celebrity.

"I wonder if she's got a boyfriend?" Sharpner said in a daydream.

"What a bunch of losers" Videl muttered as she slapped Sharpner in the back of his head. "She's married you dimwit."

"Hey Bulma?" Gohan asked the woman who was now stepping off the podium once the last of the questions had been asked. "How are you?"

"How am I? I'm exhausted, tired, and I'm pissed off, how about you?" Bulma said slipping a jacket on. Erasa, Sharpner, Marker and Lime just stared in shock.

"I'm alright," Gohan answered.

"That's good kid, you're still on for the party this weekend right?"

"Of course."

"And you'll be gracing me with you presence right Videl?"

"Uh huh Bulma" Videl looked at her friends who now had their jaws open.

"What's with your friends?" Bulma asked pointing to their friends behind them.

"Gohan and Videl are on first name priorities with Mrs Briefs?" Lime asked in shock.

"Naturally, and don't call me Mrs Briefs it makes me feel old, Bulma is fine." Bulma said to the group.

She leant over to Gohan and repeated herself. "What's up with them?"

"Your fans" Gohan dropped his head in embarrassment.

"Oh good, listen there's a good rollercoaster that's just finished being set up, can you take Trunks and Marron on it? I promised I would but I'm not feeling too great at the moment."

"Sure thing, at least Goten's not with him," Gohan said as Trunks and Marron walked up to them smiling. "Come on munchkin."

At the end of the night Lime stood with her arms wrapped around Marker. She was stealing his warmth as it was so cold. Erasa was heading home with Sharpner, and that left Videl and Gohan with Marron and Trunks with them.

"Videl? Do you like Gohan?" Marron asked looking up at the teen who was now blushing. Marron's blonde hair had really started coming in and it was getting so long.

"Uh, yes he's a very good 'friend'," she said exaggerating the word 'friend'.

"Oh" she said sadly before yawning. "I'm tired"

"Me two, we better get you squirts home," Gohan said as he pointed to Bulma who was getting into her copter. "Let's go."

"Right," Videl said "Are we flying?"

"It'd be faster."

The two leapt in the air and flew off, their first stop the Kame House where Master Roshi lived, Krillin greeted the duo.

"Hey?" he said running his hand through the little bit of hair that had been growing. "Are you two dating yet?"

"No Krillin," Gohan hissed "Please it's late."

"Alright, thanks for watching her for us kid," 18 said showing herself from doorway.

"No problem Eighteen," Gohan said sweetly, "I'll see you all this weekend."

"Bye Guys" Videl said smiling at the family as they flew off. It was a very silent flight until they reached Videl's Balcony. Videl dropped down as did Gohan. He smiled at her.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Gohan."

"I'll be by at seven tomorrow to pick you up, call me if a robbery or something happens alright."

"Sure, goodnight Gohan and thank-you, tonight was fun," Videl said.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Making Memories of Us – Keith Urban

She Is – The Fray

**Next Chapter: ** Marker gives Gohan a lesson on the birds and bee's oh and what's this? Gohan's receiving love letters, but why is Videl so jealous? She doesn't like him does she?


	2. Chapter 2

**Making Memories of Us**

_Written by Cosmic Twilight _

**Standard Disclaimers:**

Dragon Ball Z and all its characters belong to their respective creators and are merely borrowed for the sake of fan enjoyment. No profit is gained from this aside for personal satisfaction. All music mentioned either in lyrical form or as the soundtrack to the story are copyright of their respective owners.

Eleven years ago I wrote the original **Walk Me Home** as a fifteen year old girl. Eleven years later I've decided to rewrite the piece. The original will remain on the site purely for comparison reasons.

This story is post Buu – however starts with Gohan and the gang being 15 years of age. If you have a problem then I recommend you do not read.

Soundtracks are included as recommendations – not necessary as they are just something I've listened to that really hit a chord during the rewriting process.

**Soundtrack: **

Someday We'll Know – Mandy Moore & Jon Foreman

Momentary Thing – Something Happens

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The next few weeks flew past as the gang prepared themselves for their final assessments of junior high. On this particular day Gohan was sitting outside on a picnic table waiting for Videl as he had started to do every day since Hercule banned him from meeting Videl on her balcony. Sharpner and Erasa were sitting at the table with him; Erasa had a nail file and was fixing her nails whilst Sharpner made his best attempt at reading his lines for their major assessment.

Gohan busied himself with his own book until he heard a familiar whimper and looked up to see Videl. He smiled when she sat beside him and closed his book for him.

"We are going shopping," Erasa told Videl in-between filing her nails. "You two are coming with us."

"Do we have too?" Gohan asked, "I can think of a few other things I'd much rather do that that."

"Absolutely, we need to make sure you have everything for the dance," Erasa said

"But..?" Videl whined, Gohan liked the fact that she wasn't one of those overly girly girls. As a matter of fact he didn't just like that about her, he loved that about her. She stood out, but he just couldn't think of how he should approach the situation given his lack of experience.

"Cut it out will you," Erasa glared. "Everyone knows that you and Gohan are going together, it's like an unspoken rule."

"What?" Gohan and Videl said just as shocked as the other. It's not like they were denying, the two were virtually inseparable.

"How do they know?" Gohan asked surprised Videl confused but was interrupted by Erasa.

"Well thanks to a spikey haired brother of yours," Erasa smirked. "He's so cute."

"Damn him," Gohan said, "When did you-?" It was like the cogs were ticking in his head as he realised that Erasa has stopped by Videl's the day before while Videl was babysitting for ChiChi.

"No big deal, I think you two would make such a good couple," Erasa elbowed Gohan. "Get onto that Gohan, or else she might end up dating the Great Saiyaman at this rate."

"Erasa," Videl choked. "I think I'm going to need to find a new best friend."

"I thought you already had," Erasa mocked ducking under Gohan's textbook he had left on the table. Videl punched her playfully and carefully.

"Oh that's right!" Gohan spoke seriously, "Your dad invited me to dinner tonight."

"Are you serious?" Videl asked, her Dad wasn't very subtle about his dislike for Gohan and more importantly he didn't let any boys go near his precious 'Sweet Pea' or 'Sugar Plum'. She looked at Gohan then Sharpner. When Sharpner had asked her out Hercule threw him out of the house and then Videl herself beat him up. She smiled at the memory. "So you aren't joking?"

"Nope, we should probably head to this exam," Gohan suggested as the group looked at him. "Mom wants me home at four, so we need to finish your shopping quickly."

"Alright bookworm, let's get to our doom and get you home before your mother starts breaking down the doors of the school." Erasa teased as the friends got to their feet.

Meanwhile ChiChi sat in the living room of Capsule Corporation. She sipped her coffee as Bulma laid down a selection of photo on the table.

"What are these?" ChiChi asked.

"These are pictures of Videl and Gohan taken after the last barbecue we had," Bulma answered happily as she watched her friend dive into the pictures.

"Oh this is a cute one" ChiChi said showing the picture to Bulma. It showed Gohan in his Saiyaman outfit while Videl and Goten tackled him to the ground. "She's going to make a great daughter in law."

"She's got the feisty attitude our boys need to keep them in shape," the blue haired woman didn't have time to even venture further because ChiChi cut her off.

"Gohan's taking Videl to the dance."

"Really?" Bulma asked, "From what I'd heard he hadn't gotten the nerve to ask her yet."

"I was listening in on his phone call to her earlier," ChiChi admitted, "my baby's growing up."

"I got your back Chi, I'm chaperoning the dance, I'll keep an eye on the two."

"You better." The two women continued to flip through the photos as they sipped their coffee and begun plotting ways to officially get the son Goku together with the daughter of Hercule Satan.

Videl rolled her eyes as Erasa kept thrusting dresses at her, she couldn't think of anything that would be worse than shopping with a girl who spends at least forty minutes in one shop then moves onto another. While her intentions were good Erasa did keep trying to change Videl's style, but the truth was her t-shirt and spandex pants were all she felt she needed. She didn't need all the frilly, satin, skin showing crap that most of the girls their age were wearing. The only Satin she wore was her pyjamas and she intended on keeping it that way. She looked over to the other side of the store where Gohan and Sharpner were looking at Board Shorts, and Skateboards. Gohan looked back at Videl and flashed his son grin she had grown to treasure more than anything in the world.

"I didn't know you skated?" Gohan asked surprised when Sharpner held up a skateboard.

"I don't, but I think I should start," Sharpner answered. "The girls like the athletic types apparently."

Both men looked at Videl who said on her chair while Erasa raced around with one of the employee's grabbing things. She looked upset, and bored, and incredibly pissed off. Sharpner was thankful it was Erasa who was doing this to her, because she looked like she was about to kill somebody. Gohan just smiled briefly at Sharpner leaving him to look at the skateboards as he walked back over to Videl and sat beside her. Their shoulders touched briefly as he sat.

"You ok?"

"Just peachy," Videl groaned leaning into him. "Gohan?" Gohan's arm found its way over her shoulders and he held her close reassuringly. "Would you be okay if I didn't wear a dress?"

"Videl, if you wore a garbage bag you should still be beautiful," Gohan blushed as he told her.

"That's good to know because I've tried on so many dresses and I don't like any of them."

"How do I look?" a voice cut in as Erasa came out of her changing room. She saw Gohan and went back in, "Sharpner isn't there is he?"

"He's not," Gohan told her and she casually walked out again twirling in front of them. The dress was a pale pink with string straps. The back had a crossover and transparent lace covering her back. Their attention moved down to her legs where a pair of high heels was on her feet. The straps for the shoes went all the way up her legs to her knees.

"That's pretty cute Erasa."

"Hey Pal, rack off she's mine" Sharpner said smiling at the blonde as he joined them. Erasa quickly jumped back into the change room.

"Good, you've picked your dress time to go," Videl whined.

"No Vidy, we have to get you one now?" Erasa said walking out of her change room and handing her dress to the nearest employee to take to the counter. Videl sat down as Gohan got up and started to flick through one of the dress racks. He pulled off a knee length purple dress with beading around the bust

It was ankle length, and was covered in silver glitter all over. When it reached her neck it went into a halter neck top, and it crossed over at the back - he handed it over to Videl.

"Please don't make me," Videl said.

"Come on, just to make her shut up, you can take it back after" Gohan whispered persuasively.

"I heard that," Erasa's voice snapped. Videl nodded her agreement and snatched the dress out of his hands. She pulled her credit card out of her pocket and moved to the front counter to finalize her purchase.

When they left the store Gohan said his goodbyes as he and Videl flew off together. He dropped her off at home before they parted and he made his way home trying to contemplate what to tell his mother. She was going to be furious that he was late, Bulma had bought her a fry pan for Christmas last year and it was strong enough to inflict enough damage on the Demi-Saiyan.

Gohan was not disappointed when he landed in the front yard of his home to find his mother standing with her arms crossed and a frypan in her hand glaring.

"And just where the hell were you?" ChiChi snapped. "What kind of man do you think I'm raising? You need to get ready for dinner with Videl and that oaf of a man she calls her father."

"Sorry Mom, I was helping Videl buy a dress for the dance," he smiled at his mother whose face softened. She stepped back and let him walk into the house unharmed but he just looked around the living room and his eyes settled on a picture of himself, Videl and Goten. It was framed and read 'my son's wife'. Gohan laughed nervously.

"Problem?" ChiChi asked holding her frypan up so he could see it.

"Not at all," Gohan answered quickly, "I'm going to go get changed."

"Ok dear, remember a nice outfit you're going to a restaurant," ChiChi shouted as he closed the door to his room behind him.

Meanwhile Videl walked into the dining room of the mansion she lived in with her father, she found her father sitting at the counter with a beer in his hand.

"Daddy you shouldn't be drinking," she said hugging him.

"Hi Sweat Pea," Hercule said "Did Goober get my message?"

"It's Gohan, and yes he did. Why are we all going out to dinner?" Videl said. "Not that I mind or anything, it's just a little weird."

"I just thought it'd be nice," Hercule said.

Videl remained sceptical but didn't press the issue much further. "Gohan is taking me to the dance." Hercule's expression remained indifferent. "I'm going to go get changed, love you Daddy."

"Love you too."

With that Videl went to her room leaving her father looking after her, he had to admit to himself that his daughter was growing up but he was still finding it hard to think of her as anything other than the little girl that his wife had carried for nine months. Hercule's memory went back to when Videl was three years old.

**FLASHBACK.**

_Videl – one year old._

Videl was sitting in a high chair pouting with her arms crossed.

"Come on sweetie just eat some peas," a young woman named Panna asked kindly. Her black hair was up in a ponytail and she had two strands by the sides of her face.

"No!" Videl said, her short hair coming to her shoulders.

"Come on, eat it all up or no training" Panna said

"No!" Videl repeated.

Panna cringed. She knew she'd used it too much on her husband. And now since that was the only word she knew. She hated it. Every day it was her answer to everything.

Hercule came walking through the door. "How's my Sweet Pea?" Hercule asked picking up the child.

"No!" Videl repeated.

"Come on, time to eat up," Hercule said picking up the spoon, after a few swift movements with the spoon and encouraging words Videl was eating.

**End Flashback**

Hercule was snapped from his thoughts when the doorbell rang. Opening the door he found Gohan who was nervously scratching his head.

"Daddy who's there?" Videl asked from her spot above the stairs.

"It's alright Sweetie, you just finish getting ready" Hercule Shouted as he heard the door fo her room shut.

Videl looked at herself in the mirror; she wore white hipsters with a white and blue strapless form fitting top. She looked at herself and then at a scar that was on her back, she managed to keep it covered with her top. She didn't need any questions about it at the moment – especially from Gohan.

"Come on Vi, you can do this" Videl said to herself picking up her hairbrush and brushing her short hair before making her way downstairs to where her father was.

"And my boy that's why I've decided that you're going to challenge me in the next world martial arts tournament" Hercule finished as she entered the living room.

"But Sir," Gohan countered. "Do I have too? I mean at the moment I was hoping you'd give me permission do something else"

"And just what would that be?" Hercule asked.

"I was actually hoping to talk to you when Videl wasn't around, I don't want her to know," Gohan said.

"Don't want me to know what?" Videl called from the main doorway to the living area.

"Ah, how wonderfully strong you are," Gohan stuttered looking at her and she glared at him with scepticism.

"We should go, oh um I'm meeting your Auntie there too Sweet pea," Hercule said reaching for his keys.

Gohan had learnt a quite a bit about the girl he called his best friend from her aunt. He had learnt that her first word was actually 'no' which did not come across as a complete surprise, but he'd also learnt her first serious boyfriend was Marker. That revelation left him a little unsure, it sure explained their comfortable relationship but Gohan wasn't sure how he felt about that. Videl blushed through dinner as she was roasted by her father and aunt, eventually when they hit the dance floor Gohan found himself watching her more closely. She smiled as she looked at her dad dancing with her aunt when Gohan held his hand out in front of her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"What?" she looked at him weirdly, "you are so weird Son Gohan."

"Do you trust me?" Gohan repeated.

"Have you been watching Aladdin again?" Videl teased.

"It's actually one of Goten's favourite films," Gohan said sarcastically. "But I was actually referring to my dancing abilities, May I have this dance?" he held out his hand again to her.

She didn't answer instead she stood up and put her hand in his allowing him to take her to the dance floor. She automatically rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. His arms fell to her waist as he held her close. The sensation running through his body was weird, he'd never felt it before, it was like electricity.

As the night concluded Hercule drove both Gohan and Videl back to the Satan household where Videl gave her father a hug.

"Night Daddy."

"Night Sugar Plum" Hercule whispered, "don't take too long it's a school night."

Videl nodded as her father went inside leaving our two favourite teens standing at the front door of the Satan Mansion. "Goodnight Gohan."

"Night Videl," Gohan answered softly as she let go of his hand turning away from him and closing the door behind girl. Gohan rose up into the air and flew all the way home, unable to get his mind off the amazing feeling this girl was giving him.

The following day at school Erasa, Sharpner, Videl and Gohan had spent a large portion of their classes going over their major presentation for Drama. The day had flown by so fast for our favourite Demi-Saiyan that before he knew it he was walking home with Marker. Gohan was stopping by Capsule Corporation before heading home and Marker just happened to live nearby.

"So Gohan," Marker smirked. "What's go with you and Videl?"

Immediately Son Gohan started to fight the crimson that was appearing on his face. "I – uh – hmm." '_Way to Gohan, very smooth,_' he thought to himself.

"I think it's time we had a little talk about the Birds and the Bee's" Marker teased the blushing Demi-Saiyan dropping his arm over his shoulder. "Ok there's a little thing called Love"

"I'm not stupid Marker," Gohan defended.

"Do you know what Sex is?"

"Yes can we get off the subject please; you're as bad as my mother."

"Really Gohan, what is Sex?"

"It's the act of sperm fertilizing an egg," Gohan said logically with a straight face. Marker burst out laughing.

"Son, Gohan it's a form of pleasure," Marker said, "And I think it's about time, you learnt that."

Gohan silently groaned to himself, this entire conversation was reminiscent of the one that Vegeta had begun having with him a few years. The entire situation was rather awkward to say the least but he couldn't figure out if Vegeta was more mortified than him for having to give the conversation in the first place.

"I will eventually, besides I'm only fifteen."

"Never too early to try," Marker said ,"You know what they say the early bird gets the worm. But in your case, you'll be the envy of many a man if you tap that."

Gohan blushed as he reached Capsule Corporation, quickly he told Marker goodbye and went inside to get away from that conversation as quick as possible. Gohan was looking to tomorrow when the Z-warriors were heading to Capsule Corporation for a get together barbecue, but he also had other things on his mind. He had one thing on his mind and it all rested on the lips of the one beautiful and young Miss Satan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Making Memories of Us**

_Written by Cosmic Twilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:**

Dragon Ball Z and all its characters belong to their respective creators and are merely borrowed for the sake of fan enjoyment. No profit is gained from this aside for personal satisfaction. All music mentioned either in lyrical form or as the soundtrack to the story are copyright of their respective owners.

Eleven years ago I wrote the original **Walk Me Home** as a fifteen year old girl. Eleven years later I've decided to rewrite the piece. The original will remain on the site purely for comparison reasons.

This story is post Buu – however starts with Gohan and the gang being 15 years of age. If you have a problem then I recommend you do not read.

Soundtracks are included as recommendations – not necessary as they are just something I've listened to that really hit a chord during the rewriting process.

**Author Notes:**

Thoughts that appear like this *text here* are those communicated via a bond and are able to be heard by the other in the bond.

**Soundtrack:**

If I lose myself - One Republic

Kissing You - Des'ree

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Videl found herself stretched out by the pool in her backyard as the sun shone down, the warmth delved into her skin and she felt rather relaxed. Her thoughts were going over the last few months of her life – ranging from her first meeting with Gohan, to finding out he was Saiyaman and then through Buu and resting on the moment she was told he was dead.

That moment still caught her off-guard and it was the one moment when she realised exactly how close she had allowed herself to get to the Demi-Saiyan. Her thoughts however were cut short as she felt his energy nearby and opened her eyes removing her sun glasses.

"You made it," she answered softly sitting up. Gohan's face broke out in the deepest blush she'd ever seen, and she realised when she looked down that he had probably never seen her in a bikini before. She picked her shirt up from the side of the chair and put it on.

"I said I would, I just had to see Bulma first." Gohan said.

"And how did that go?"

"As well as anything could go really, Videl, can I ask you something?" Gohan asked nervously.

"Anything."

"Tomorrow, after the barbecue, did you want to go to the movies with me?" Gohan asked laughing as the famous Son Grin appeared on his cute face. Videl couldn't help but smile at him as his nervousness was extremely obvious.

"You mean like a date?" Videl asked looking at the blushing Demi-Saiyan.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'd like that," Videl answered getting to her feet and standing directly in front of him. "Are we still training this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I wanted to focus more on energy today, so we can do it here." Gohan explained more brightly than before, "I'm going to suppress my Ki and I want you to find me, Marco Polo style."

"Um, alright," Videl was apprehensive at this but Gohan just removed his shirt showing his perfect muscles and dived in the pool. She closed her eyes and felt the energy around her, his energy got lower and lower until she couldn't feel it at all. She heard him shout out 'Marco' and begun focusing on sensing his energy.

Ever since the incident with Buu, Hercule had been semi incorporated in the warrior gatherings, mainly because of her budding relationship with Gohan and his family. When she arrived with her father Gohan seemed to perk up from his spot of playing water cricket in the pool with Goten, Trunks, Yamcha and Goku. His smiled when Videl arrived faded as ChiChi started shouting out bluntly about how old she was getting and how she needed grandchildren now. Videl blushed at the woman's words but at the same time found a confidence and relief in the fact that this family had so readily accepted her into their world.

Bulma appeared with a few trays of food; she placed them on the table then faced the group, greeting everyone before encouraging them to eat some food.

"Where's Videl?" Bulma asked Gohan.

"Just getting changed to use the pool." Gohan answered taking a small portion of food from one of the plates.

"Gohan look at me I'm a fish!" Goten shouted urging his older brother to look at him as he started flailing around in the water. There was a loud scream that stopped everyone from eating as Master Roshi ran out of the main house with his hand on his head.

Videl ran out of the house with a towel around her as Roshi just stood holding his head in one hand and her blue bikini in the other.

"You dirty old bastard," Videl frowned, "give me back my god damn Bikini or so help me."

Vegeta snickered from behind them all at Videl's outburst. He wouldn't tell a lot of people, but he actually liked Videl. She had more fire in her than most girls, and her dedication to the arts – despite her oaf of a father gained her a lot of respect from the Prince of Saiyan's.

"Perverted old man," Videl hissed as she clenched her fist. "Give it back."

Gohan moved in front of Videl and faced Roshi, Goten raced out of the pool and stood with him. "You've had your fun Roshi, now give her back her clothes."

"I think she looks better this way," Roshi smirked as Videl's expression got worse and Gohan blushed - he couldn't quite disagree with the old man.

"My mommy says it's not very nice to steal things from people," Goten piped up, "Roshi sir, you should give Videl back her clothes! Or else Gohan will have to hurt you."

"Yamcha, get the old pervert out of here," Bulma delegated, "Videl, come with me. I've probably got something you can wear. I wouldn't want to touch it now that he's had his hands on it anyway."

Bulma led Videl away from the others and into Capsule Corporation. Even now, Bulma still fascinated her. She was a great business woman, but she also had such great patience to deal with all the people she did in this family.

Bulma led her into the merchandise room and starting rifling through the cupboards and drawers. After a few minutes of silence she found what she was after and gave it the teenager.

"Thanks," Videl said gratefully looking down at the package in her hands.

"They're brand new, not even on the Capsule Corp Market yet, now that's a size ten and it should fit," Bulma said turning her back. "It's new merchandise to go with the jackets, the pants, the underwear, the spandex, the hats and everything else that we print our logo on."

After changing she walked back through the house with Bulma who revealed that she knew about her date tonight and wished her luck. It was beginning to hit her that nothing in this group of friends was sacred.

Returning back to the friends she joined the guys in the pool and Goten immediately flew to her back and jumped up begging to play water wrestling with Trunks and Gohan. Even as they relaxed, Videl's mind was still on her date tonight that night with Gohan.

The afternoon went quickly, and even the date went by relatively fast. The two cherished the time they had together, even if as friends at the moment. Gohan had tried ever so casually to put his arm around Videl; she caught him and helped ease the nerves by leaning on him. At the moment, the two were walking pretty close to each other and were making simple conversation about Gohan's training with the Old Kai, and how Goku had suggested that Videl go on a date with Old Kai.

"I would never do that," Videl said, "I prefer people my own age, and preferably a little more active."

"I'm glad," Gohan whispered, "Did you enjoy tonight?"

"I did, it was nice, thank you." She meant every word, it was simple but it was beautiful.

"Anytime," Gohan admitted, he knew he would do virtually anything for this young woman. "I really enjoyed it myself, we should do it again."

Videl looked up at him slightly before noticing exactly where they were, the Satan household. Gohan reached her hand and the two floated up to the balcony connected to her room. "You're not going to do one of those cheesy lines such as 'I'll call you sometime' are you?"

"Nah," Gohan said. "Because I will see you first thing tomorrow at school."

"You're so naive Gohan," Videl said as she stood on her toes and gave Gohan a quick Kiss on the Cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Videl."

She smiled to herself walking through the door to her balcony; she turned around just as he flew off and sighed to herself. She quickly threw herself on her bed in contentment. What was she feeling? Her whole body was going crazy as she felt herself mourn the fact he wasn't here, but every touch of his was relished by her body. Her hand felt cold now that he was gone and his smell dissipating. She hugged her pillow and let herself drift to sleep.

Gohan had fallen asleep pretty quickly that night, his mind full of nothing but thoughts for Videl and their date. A million scenarios played in his head about how he could officially ask her to be his girlfriend. All thoughts were interrupted when Goten raced into the room jumping on the bed screaming at the top of his lungs about his mother withholding breakfast from him if he didn't get out of bed.

"I'm up Goten," Gohan said as he stood up, Goten focused on the teddy bear boxers his older brother was wearing before breaking out in laughter.

"Is Videl your girlfriend?" Goten teased. "Mom says she is and that you two had a date last night.

"No, she's isn't Goten," Gohan said turning away. "Not yet anyway."

"Oh," Goten answered disappointed, "I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." The youngest of the Son household raced out of the room leaving our favourite Demi-Saiyan alone to get ready for the day.

Videl found herself agitated at the beautiful day that faced her as she looked out the window. The day hadn't been going overly fast and she was getting immensely bored. Videl, while gazing out the window had not realised that she was being studied herself by Sharpner and Gohan. Despite Videl giving Sharpner a black eye when he asked her out in sixth grade he still felt the need to get her attention. When she realised he was watching her she grabbed her things and moved beside them as she sent Sharpner an evil glare before turning to Gohan.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Your dad didn't mind me dropping you off late did he?"

""No, he was out light a light when I got home surprisingly. He's just a bit protective of me that's all, I'm sure you'd be the same way if you had a daughter," Videl said. "I haven't seen Marker and Lime Around lately; oh you never told me how you knew Lime either?"

"You know before the Cell games? I was doing a bit of shopping for mom and met her in the town I was shopping in," Gohan said. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I'll be sitting at home alone, just living my life vicariously through movies."

"Oh, well if you've got plans," Gohan said sadly. "How about another-"

"Gohan," Videl interjected putting her hands on her hips. "I'm free; it's how city girls say nothing." He just looked at her in shock. "And you haven't learnt that yet?"

"Are you all prepped for the dance?"

"Yeah, Bulma got me, my outfit; I can't believe their making us come in formal suits for our junior dance."

"I know man, I didn't think these things were so formal." Sharpner added to the conversation as Eraser sat next to him.

"Ok Vi, we're all done, I'll meet you at your place on Friday afternoon, after we going to do anything before the semi?" Eraser asked

"I don't know," Videl said, "I may have plans."

"Well, if it isn't little miss Satan, all lost and no mother to help her out," a voice said harshly causing the friends to snap their heads around and come face to face with the only person in Satan City who seemed to hate Videl. Ivy and Videl were friends once, but something happened and they become enemies. Videl's Ki began to rise in frustration as she balled her fists at her side and Gohan looked at her pointedly trying to communicate silently with her but her eyes glazed over.

"What's wrong? Little baby's tongue tied?" Ivy snapped, "You've never been lost for words before, why now?"

"Will you shut up Ivy, no one cares." Eraser snapped giving her full attention to the girl. Gohan slowly reached his hand for her fist and unclenched it, instead lacing his fingers with hers. Her Ki started to drop and her breathing slowly began returning to normal.

"You ready for Prom?" Ivy asked almost politely.

"Yeah," Gohan answered, "we're all set."

"I'll be there to dance with you Gohan," Ivy smirked at Videl with this remark.

"Fortunately I'll only be dancing with Videl" Gohan said, his eyes didn't leave Videl's.

"Come on Gohan, no need to be rude. What would your mother say?" Ivy asked.

"You'll never know now will you?" Gohan asked, "I think it's time you leave."

Ivy made a sound and turned around in a huff leaving the group of friends. "What?" Gohan said as he heard a sniffle. Wait a minute, were his ears deceiving him or was Videl crying? He rubbed her back soothingly as she moved closer and buried her face in his chest. "Shorty?"

Videl looked up at the pet name and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry; it still hurts knowing that mom isn't here."

"I know it doesn't," Gohan answered. He wasn't lying either, when he lost Goku he blamed himself. He couldn't help the feeling of regret for not losing to his father in the first place, he felt responsible for Goten growing up without him. But it was also the loss of his father that made him the man he was today. He was a better man for it, and he hoped he could be a better man not only for Goten and his mom, but maybe even Videl. Crimson spread across his cheeks at this thought as the bell rang.

"Come on, are you alright for class?" He asked her softly. Erasa hooked her arm with Videl as she wiped her tears.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Just as fast as they appeared they were gone and the group of friends went their separate ways to their classes.

The following morning Gohan was at Capsule Corporation with his mother and Bulma fussing over him. The time leading up to the dance had come by so quickly that he couldn't believe they were at the end of their junior year. Gohan was nervous mainly because this was a school dance and he had no prior experience and didn't know how he was supposed to act. He wouldn't tell his mom, but he was excited at Videl getting dressed up. Even though she told him she would be wearing pants and a shirt he still held out a little hope she would go all out. This was also going to be the first 'official' night out as a couple in front of their friends.

He sat watching his little brother and Trunks playing on the floor with the video game controllers in their hands when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. When he turned around he was shocked for he saw Vegeta.

"Vegeta?"

"Come with me now Brat," Vegeta hollered walking off to the Gravity Room not even looking back at him. Gohan simply followed the man down the hall into the gravity room and watched as the door slammed shut.

"Why are we in here Vegeta?" Gohan asked, "I can't train, not today."

"I know that, I've been asked to talk to you."

"Talk? No offence Vegeta but talking nicely is not your strong point."

"Shut up Brat, listen I'm about to tell you a part of your Saiyan Heritage so you better be listening because I will not repeat myself." Vegeta's voice was laced with such authority Gohan didn't argue with him, instead he took a seat on the floor as Vegeta pulled one of the seats away from the computer to the side.

Gohan nodded.

"As you know with Saiyan's they have tails and can ascend to stronger levels. Well when it comes to mating, we don't just pick wives we pick mates."

"Mates?"

"Yes Brat, don't interrupt me. When we pick our mates, they are normally strong willed women; we begin to develop a bond with them, a bond which enables talking telepathically."

"I see," Gohan found himself questioning exactly where this man was going with this conversation.

"And so, the reason I'm telling you is because I've sensed your bond forming with that Oaf's daughter."

"Videl?" I let the words sink in as I thought more about what it was exactly he was saying. Telepathic communication? Did that mean Videl and I was bonded? What if she didn't want it?

"Yes, it's beginning," Vegeta reached for a capsule on the bench and thrust it at the teenager. "The woman told me to give this to you for tonight." With that Vegeta pressed the button to the door and left Gohan alone. Gohan looked at the capsule in his hand and blushed even more if possible when he realised he had been given some condoms. What on earth was his family thinking doing this to him? Especially since his mother really did want grandkids. He put the capsule in his pocket and left the gravity room to join his family.

Videl was stuck in a beauty Salon with Eraser getting their hair and make-up done for the dance. Videl's hair had a few curlers in it but for the most part just needed a brush. She had pale pink lipstick on, and lovely blue eye shadow to compliment her cerulean eyes. Her look was mostly natural which the girl was thankful for.

Eraser however was a different story. Her blonde hair was completely curled and her eyes were made with thick black mascara and pink eye shadow, her lips a deep red. Videl smiled at her friend then at the man sitting in a seat reading a magazine. She same up to him and hugged him.

"What you reading Daddy?" Videl asked.

"How to be a good dad," Hercule said jokingly as he closed the magazine. "You look beautiful, your mum would think so as well."

"I know," Videl whispered quietly, "I wish she was here, but I know she is in spirit." Hercule hugged his daughter tightly and placed a kiss on her temple.

ChiChi fixed up her son's tie as he stood in front of her in his suit. He was gorgeous and she knew it, with genes like hers and Goku how could he not? "Oh you look so beautiful," ChiChi said examining him.

"Thanks mom," Gohan said politely, he didn't really care but he wanted to keep her satisfied.

"I bet Videl looks pretty too" Goten piped up from his spot next to Goku. Goku had a big smile on his face and was looking rather proud. Sure he had missed out on several years consisting of the most crucial points in a young boys life. But he was here and now, and was so proud of his eldest son.

"Your mother's right son," Goku said happily, "And Videl isn't far away."

"Oh Man," Gohan groaned, "I haven't even eaten yet."

"It'll only take you a minute to finish everything" ChiChi said smiling as her son sat down and emptied the plates on the table in less than five minutes. When he finished he wiped his mouth before neatly stacking the plates and putting them on the sink.

_Knock, Knock._

Goten opened up the door to find Videl standing in a dress that just passed her knees.

"Oh Videl, you look so pretty can I be your date?" Goten asked wrapping himself around her waist.

"Not today squirt, it's your brothers turn, maybe next time?" Videl said hugging the child back.

"Aww okay," Goten nodded sadly as Gohan showed himself. His suit matched her perfectly and he held his breath as she looked up at him. Gohan held out his arm for her, she linked her arm with his and was caught by a sudden flash of a camera.

ChiChi stood proudly with her camera and ushered them into a few more shots before Gohan said they had to go.

"Bye mom," he said walking out the door, she just waved as they got in Videl's jet and flew off. Arriving at the hotel where the dance was, Gohan and Videl found Erasa and Sharpner sucking face. Videl turned her head into Gohan's chest to avoid the look of her friend's making out in the corner.

Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why don't we go inside?"

"Sounds good," she whispered allowing herself to be led into the main hall.

*Man I wish we could get this over with,* she thought.

"We will soon enough," Gohan answered causing Videl to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

"We'll go get this over with," he repeated. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered and with that she linked her arm with his and entered the function room smiling. Her smile wasn't because they were at the dance but because Gohan had his arm around her.

Ivy walked up to the two, in a low cut dress with her hair in curls winking at Gohan as her two friends stood behind her.

"Come on Gohan come dance with a real winner," Ivy said glaring at Videl, "Leave the motherless, no one loves at all, Tom boy alone."

Gohan's grip on her waist tightened and she felt it and oddly enough it bought her a sense of satisfaction. "She's none of those things," Gohan hissed, "and she is loved."

Ivy stared at him dropping her hands to her hips. . "Hmm, yeah whatever, come on like you actually expect me to believe that."

Without thinking the Demi-Saiyan pulled Videl close and pressed his lips to her. She deepened the kiss and opened her mouth biting on her his lower lip. Ivy's jaw dropped the instant they started, Videl and Gohan were so caught up in each other that they didn't see Erasa push Ivy out of the way making her fall to the ground.

Gohan pulled away and traced his large hands along her cheek making her look at him, her lips swollen. "Are you seeing anybody else?" he whispered.

"No," she answered blushing leaning into his arms, he pulled her close and dropped a soft kiss to her neck.

"I think we should keep it that way," he whispered breathing onto her neck.

"Me too," Videl answered. Her mind was racing a million miles an hour

"Oh, don't you too look cute," Erasa teased pretending to stick her finger down her throat.

"It's just for tonight" Gohan answered quickly, "Ivy was being difficult."

"Yeah, sure, that's it," Sharpner said looking at the two; he winked at the Demi-Saiyan.

And for that one brief moment, Videl looked up at him with a big smile on her face, her fingers laced with his. "Gohan."

"Yes."

"Don't leave me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Making Memories of Us**

_Written by Cosmic Twilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:**

Dragon Ball Z and all its characters belong to their respective creators and are merely borrowed for the sake of fan enjoyment. No profit is gained from this aside for personal satisfaction. All music mentioned either in lyrical form or as the soundtrack to the story are copyright of their respective owners.

Eleven years ago I wrote the original **Walk Me Home** as a fifteen year old girl. Eleven years later I've decided to rewrite the piece. The original will remain on the site purely for comparison reasons.

This story is post Buu – however starts with Gohan and the gang being 15 years of age before taking a two year time jump. If you have a problem then I recommend you do not read.

Soundtracks are included as recommendations – not necessary as they are just something I've listened to that really hit a chord during the rewriting process.

**Author Notes: **This chapter see's us jump forward two years into our gang's final year of High School. Remember this story is highly dramatic!

**Soundtrack: **

Love you for always – Mandy Moore

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Goten was bouncing up and down on Gohan's bed. Gohan rolled over and threw his pillow over his head. His school vacation had been pretty boring given the fact that Hercule had deemed it necessary to take Videl away on vacation for the entire duration. She wasn't going to return until the day before school was due to start again. The fact was Gohan was a little selfish, he wanted Videl to himself for a little bit.

Without Videl it left Gohan with time to spare, and it was time that he spent with Erasa, Sharpner and Lime. More recently they spent most of their time at the cinemas and the beach. But on this particular evening they had decided to catch a movie marathon which went until early hours of the evening. Gohan arrived home and didn't say much instead walking into the kitchen and giving his mother a brief hug.

"Are you going to bed sweetie?" ChiChi asked picking up the plates from the now empty table.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired," Gohan said letting her go, he walked to the doorway and paused turning to face her again. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Gohan," ChiChi shouted as he went upstairs. "Goodnight," she turned and went back to the dishes with a big smile on her face.

Gohan had the worst trouble getting to sleep that night, he wasn't sure if it was because of the movie marathon they had watched or whether he was feeling a little sick. Across the timeframe of an hour or so he felt like he woke up several times. Rubbing his eyes he reached for the blanket a little more, but as he did that a clenched fist hit him in the face. He held his face in his hands and groaned at the force behind the punch. His hands grasped the blanket pulling it back ready to get his little brother.

"What was that for Go-"Gohan shouted lifting up the blankets ready to kick his brother out of the bed, however he froze when he saw it wasn't his little brother but Videl. Her long black hair was splayed around her as she moaned in her sleep. Wait a minute, what was Videl doing in _HIS _bed. More importantly WHY is she home early? He didn't care about his questions being answered; instead he gently nudged her face towards him and dropped his lips to hers.

"Huh?" she asked confused opening her eyes slowly to find Gohan close to her with his lips on hers, she smiled. "Hey?"

"Hey?" she cuddled up to him and moved so he could wrap his arms around her.

"What are you doing home early?" Gohan asked as she moved herself so she could rest herself on his chest. His breathing was relaxing her.

"I missed you, and I've been miserable these past few weeks, so Daddy said I could come home early. ChiChi said I could stay here so I wouldn't be home alone," Videl whispered. "Did you miss me?"

"I did," Gohan said kissing her again. "When did you get here?"

Videl looked at her watch. "Just over an hour ago, your mom said you weren't well, I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge so I made myself comfortable."

He looked down at her. His arms were around her waist and he noticed her pyjama's that had Saiyaman on them.

"Why are you laughing?" Videl asked.

"You're wearing Pyjama's with me on the front," Gohan teased as she sat up and kissed him deeply. Saiyaman wasn't needed nearly as much nowadays but every now and then he would be needed and he would be the saviour of the town along with Videl.

"Tell me another girl that can have her boyfriend on her pyjamas?" Videl mocked as he pulled her face to him and kissed her deeply again.

**END FLASHBACK.**

Gohan smiled as he thought back, that had been two years earlier and not long after he had started 'officially' dating Videl. He was now in his final year of high school, and both he and Videl had been going strong for that long. He couldn't believe how much things had changed as he looked around the classroom, first day of senior year and he was most amazed with how much Sharpner had changed, he had trained more, was more muscular and had even cut his hair short.

Erasa pulled up a seat in between Gohan and Sharpner. Gohan smiled. "Hey Erasa?"

"Hey, what's up?" Erasa asked as Sharpner put his arm around her.

"Nothing much, have you seen Shorty this morning?"

Sharpner and Erasa nodded. "She sent me a text this morning saying she was on her way, but that was a while ago."

A look of worry crossed Gohan's face; Videl was always punctual and if she wasn't she usually contacted him on his watch. The bell rang and Gohan followed Erasa and Sharpner to their morning class.

Meanwhile Videl dropped to the ground near the police officers standing outside the bank. She smiled politely before speaking, "You called?"

"Yes Miss Videl, can you please help, they've got hostages in the bank," the police chief said point ahead of him.

"No problem," Videl answered as she began to fly up to the roof, the police watched on until she landed on the roof.

_'Gohan, please don't come'_ Videl thought to herself as she ran down the stairs to the main floor where everyone was. She was careful with each footstep until she heard voices around the corner. Leaning against the wall she raised her hand slightly and began building up a small ball of energy in her palm. She didn't want to cause any damage just a distraction.

Taking a deep breath she turned the corner and was caught in a headlock by a masculine force. He was tall and burly. He had no hair, and a bandana around his neck, a money bag attached to his pocket, a tattoo on his shoulder of a heart and inside it said 'Mother'. She had a wound on her arm which had a lot of blood spurting out; it looked like a bullet had hit her.

"Let me go," Videl begged, her arm rising to cover the wound and apply pressure as tears began forming in the corner of her eyes. "Please?"

Videl closed her eyes. 'Please, don't let me die' she thought to herself as she felt a strong Ki. She looked up to see Saiyaman pick up the man and throw him into the wall. He took Videl out of the strong grip and put her on her feet, before grabbing the second guy. Videl was really glad she couldn't see his face at this point. Saiyaman held the second guy and moved to grab the first guy pinning them both against the wall as one of the police officers threw their handcuffs at him. He cuffed them quickly and led them towards the police cruisers

Videl smiled weakly covering her arm with her jacket as the police chief walked up to the two, Saiyan pulled Videl to his side. "Thank you so much, we couldn't have saved those hostages without your help."

"No problem, all in a day's job," Saiyaman spoke with authority.

"Jeffery, don't tell dad about this one alright, he's way too protective of me already," Videl said and the officer nodded. Videl clicked the button on her watch bringing forward her Saiyagirl outfit and the two flew off.

The flight back to school was silent; at least until they landed on the roof and changed out of their outfits. Gohan was pacing back and forth quickly as Videl watched on.

"Gohan, we should get to class."

"What the hell were you thinking Videl?" Gohan snapped running his hand through his hair nervously. "You could have been hurt." She took a deep breath not wanting to tell him that she was hurt. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't think – "Videl started.

"That's just it Shorty, you didn't think." Gohan interrupted, "you aren't indestructible."

"I know," Videl whispered looking at her feet.

"You have too many people who care about you, what about them? Imagine if something happened to you, how do you think your father would feel? My mother? Me?"

Tears broke through as she looked at him as he continued on with his speech; he looked down at her reaching for her hand but she pulled her hand away.

.

"Videl?" He asked quickly.

"What?" She answered tugging her sleeves down to cover her hands.

"There's blood coming from your arm, did you get hurt?" Gohan reached toward her arm and noticed blood seeping through her sleeve.

"Gohan, I'm fine. Trust me." Videl said covering her arm again.

However Gohan wasn't having any of it, he appeared behind her and quickly took her in his arms, whilst turning Super Saiyan he sped off as quick as he could home. ChiChi had a knack for this, and since it was Videl he knew she'd be more than happy to oblige. Appearing at the Son Household so early ChiChi was pissed off, after shouting at Gohan for skipping out on school for a few minutes, she turned her attention to Videl and pulled out a first aid kit. Given her experience in nursing her husband after his battles it took no time at all before she managed to remove the bullet, stitch it up, and wrapped a bandage around the wound.

Videl sighed at the woman as ChiChi started lecturing her on how she needed to take care of herself if she ever wanted to give her grandchildren. This was the woman whom Videl had recently taken to calling mom, she was like the mother she needed, the one she had lost. Eventually somehow Videl had sweet talked the woman into calling the school for them so they could stay home. No questions were asked when she said Videl had been hurt helping out with the robbery earlier in the morning.

Videl sat in the kitchen, on Gohan's lap causing ChiChi to smile. "I hope you two know that I want at least one Grandbaby from you before you die."

Videl blushed as Gohan nudged her neck sending a shiver down her spine. ChiChi beamed, she had heard of the bonding ceremony from Goku and she vaguely remembered her own. She traced her fingers along a small bite mark on her neck.

Videl pushed Gohan away a little as he began to purr into her back like he was a kitten.

"Gohan that really hurt," Videl complained as she accidently banged her sore arm on the table.

"Ouch!"

Gohan wrapped his arms around her and whispered something in her ear before the two left Chichi in the kitchen making their way to his bedroom. Videl sat on his bed while he sat on the floor between her legs; she started to brush some of his hair out of his face as she began to sing softly.

**'You came into my life,**

**Made everything go right,**

**So sweet and tenderly**

**Unlock me love, you've got the key**

**Ooh I'm so satisfied**

**This kind of love I just can't hide**

**I'm gonna love you for always'**

"You have such a lovely voice," Gohan said admiring her. After their junior years Gohan had realised he'd developed a slight interest in the performing arts.

"You're just saying that," Videl answered shyly as she continued running her hands through his hair.

"Cause it's true, I have no need to sweet talk you." Gohan smirked as he rested his hand on the top of her thigh rubbing gently.

"Good," she kissed him sweetly. "Hmm, you had pancakes again for breakfast, and cheese and olive omelette."

He blushed. "If you eat Olives again I won't kiss you anymore."

"I'll be sure to write that down," Gohan pretended to pout. "Can you believe it's our last semester?"

"I know, and to think of how it was when I first met you."

"Hey you were the stubborn one," he said. "You were stalking me and everything."

"You were the secretive one," she sighed as he ran his hand across her neck to her cheek; she reached for his hand, and held it on her cheek whilst leaning into it. "It's amazing how things turned out."

Gohan nodded. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

She smiled. "How could I forget, it's Valentine's Day. The one day of the year where everybody turns all sentimental and stuff."

"Well my fair lady do you have any plans?"

"Well," she put her finger on her chin in thought. "I was going to spend some time with my amazing boyfriend, but I'll guess you'll do" she smiled as there was a bang on the door.

"I don't hear any grandbaby making going on in there!" ChiChi's voice hollered, Gohan laughed nervously facing his girlfriend again.

"You know what?" Videl asked.

"What?"

"If we keep going on like this your mother just may be getting those grandchildren she's after."

Gohan blushed he knew exactly what she was talking about; the two had been sexually activity for a good portion of their relationship. But they were careful as much as they could be. "You're not late again are you?" Gohan asked casually, this had been the fourth time; both came from respectable families and knew that if it did happen they could get through it.

Videl nodded. "You won't hate me if I am will you?"

"Why would I ever hate you?" Gohan said as he kissed her deeply.

Later that afternoon Videl was in the kitchen finishing the dishes from the lunch with ChiChi. Gohan was out sparring with Goten and Trunks, and ChiChi re-entered the kitchen dropping a photo album on the table. Videl wiped her hands on the tea towel before taking her seat next to ChiChi.

"What's that mom?" Videl asked.

"You called me mom?" ChiChi said excitedly

"You don't mind do you, it's just, you remind me a lot like my mother," Videl said smiling sweetly at her; ChiChi took her into a big hug.

"Of course I don't mind, these are some pictures of Gohan as a baby," she opened the book to show the girl she hoped would be her daughter one day. Videl giggled as the woman opened up the album. "Oh yeah Daddy wants you, Goku, Goten and Gohan to come out to a restaurant for dinner tonight, he said that mine and Gohan's relationship is getting pretty serious and he wants to start off on a clean slate with you, please say you'll come?"

"Of course sweetie, after all, what's a mother for?"

Meanwhile Gohan was busy flying around Trunks and Goten when Goten stopped what he was doing and just floated.

"Big brother, Is Videl gonna be my new sister?" Goten asked innocently

Gohan blushed. "I don't know Goten let's just concentrate on here and now?" Trunks smiled.

"Dad said that you and Videl are Bonding, what's bonding?" Trunks asked

"How about you ask your father Trunks?" Gohan suggested to the child, "We should probably get home now."

The flight home was filled with Goten and Trunks chasing each other while Gohan flew ahead of them. Reaching the Son household he caught Videl laughing and ChiChi holding a photo album.

Gohan groaned as Videl noticed him, her smile just brought him down to earth again as she held up the photo album.

"Come on Wonderboy, you were a cute baby" Videl said as he hugged her close, he looked over her shoulder to Goten and Trunks. He mouthed, 'Don't disrupt us' to the two boys, who nodded and left the room with ChiChi.

Videl began to cry into his chest. "Shorty, what's wrong?" She just continued to sob in his chest. He led her into his room, and he lied on the bed with her in his embrace.

"Can you tell me now?"

"I miss my Mom," Videl cried as he looked down on her, he wiped away her tears. The truth was that she relished the time with Chichi, but it also set a reminder for what she didn't have.

"What happened to her? Can you tell me?" Gohan pleaded, she nodded slowly.

"She was in hospital the last I remembered and the last thing I told her was that I hated her, she died a week later," Videl said "And then when I saw pictures of you as a baby it brought back memories."

She stood up and picked up her bag pulling out her wallet. She opened it. She pulled out a couple of photos, one was her cousin Madison, with her dad, Videl and Gohan caught in a kiss. And then there was one of a lovely woman who looked exactly like Videl, except for the fact her hair was in two plaits. Gohan smiled as he examined the photograph, there sitting on the woman's lap were two children, both of whom looked to be about two years of age.

"Wait a minute I've got that exact same picture," Gohan said as he left the room quickly to retrieve the photo album Videl and ChiChi had been looking at. Returning he opened the album towards the end and showed the photograph he had to her. "That's you."

"And that's you," Videl said pointing, "But why?"

Gohan flipped over his picture. "Mom always wrote on the back of the pictures, said it was so she wouldn't forget," he explained at her questioning look. "Panna Satan, Videl and my Gohan. This was taking at a festival at Orange Star Day Care."

She smiled, "Isn't that sweet? We met when we were children, and then we don't see each other til were fifteen, and then we start dating."

"Your mother's very pretty, you look just like her."

"I think you need Glasses" Videl teased as he smiled, she looked down at the photograph, for the first time she had started to see the resemblance. Gohan pulled her down to the bed dropping the album on the floor and kissing her deeply.

That night the Son family met the Satan's in the restaurant. Goku, Goten and Gohan were wearing suits; Goten's was yellow, Goku's blue, and Gohan's black. ChiChi wore a lovely thin strapped purple dress, her hair down instead of in its usual bun.

"Awe Chi, do we have to wear this?" Goku complained playing with his tie. "Everyone's looking at us."

"Everyone's looking at us because you're the previous Martial Arts champion" ChiChi hissed.

"Mom you don't think we overdressed do you?" Gohan asked as he searched the restaurant for Videl and her father as the waiter took them to a table.

"Mr and Miss Satan haven't arrived yet, but feel free to make an order while you wait," the waiter said kindly as the family sat down.

"So Gohan, when should I be expecting my first grandchild?" ChiChi asked.

Gohan paled.

"Oh man, I'm so hungry," Goku and Goten cried in unison.

"Listen I brought my frypan so behave," ChiChi threatened.

"Ooh Watch out boys," a sweet voice came from behind, the group turned to see Videl. Unlikely her junior dance, Videl didn't have a problem wearing dresses now. In fact she was wearing a lovely thin strapped dress which went to her ankles. Her hair which had now since grown a little was in a very small ponytail. She had Hercule behind her, Hercule sat next to Goku. Videl quickly gave Gohan a quick hug and a quick kiss before sitting down next to him.

"Thank-you for inviting us Hercule," ChiChi said sweetly.

"Can we order now?" Goku asked.

"Yes of course – sorry for keeping you waiting, order what you want, my shout tonight," Hercule said looking at Videl who had moved her seat closer to Gohan's. "Videl tells me that your family used to be friends with my wife?"

"Yes sir," Gohan said.

"Cut the sir out, it makes me feel old and I'm way too young for that."

Goten giggled like a schoolgirl.

"We were?" ChiChi asked shocked.

Videl nodded. "This picture" Videl answered picking up the photo and handing it her ChiChi. The woman smiled.

"I thought I knew Videl's last name from somewhere."

The waiter walked up and started taking orders for the table, Goku spoke first. "Ok I'll take, the chicken stir fry, with extra vegetables, the beef wellington, the full salad bar, some pumpkin soup, a full chicken if possible, um I'll have any drinks available, unlimited desert bar and also five serves of fish and chips."

The waiter stared in shock. "Uh yes sir and you Mister Satan?"

Hercule nodded. "I'll have the Chicken Fillet with a side dish of Mexican Egg Salad, what about you sweet pea?"

Videl smiled slightly as she looked at the menu. "Um I'll have the Gourmet Salad and the chicken fillet that daddy's getting" Videl said.

The waiter nodded writing down the orders and turning to Gohan and Goten. "We'll both have what Dad's having," Gohan said, the waiter nodded.

"And you miss?"

"I'll have the gourmet salad with Chicken Kebabs," ChiChi said.

"Excellent choice, and what drinks may I get you tonight?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have the Semillon Sauvignon Blanc," Hercule said, "Young Goten what would you like?"

"Six chocolate thick shakes" Goten piped up causing0 Videl to giggle.

"Are you sure sir?" Goten nodded, "and you Miss Satan?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have a large Chocolate thick shake please," Videl said facing Gohan who was looking at her with admiration. She was gorgeous in that dress and he was having hard time thinking about waiting until the end of the year for senior dance.

"Make that two."

"Nice choice, we'll be back in a little while with your meals" The waiter answered walking off.

"So Gohan my boy, what exactly are your intentions against my daughter?" Hercule asked,

Gohan choked. He wasn't expecting a game of twenty questions. ChiChi nearly leapt out of her seat, but thought not of it when she realised she was in a restaurant.

"He and Videl are going to give me lots of grandkids," ChiChi said.

"Not yours," Hercule said rudely, "I want his answer."

ChiChi's face went red with fury. She didn't like people talking back to her; the only other people who talked back to her were Videl and Bulma, and Eighteen to some lesser extent.

"Daddy, please don't do this," Videl whispered as she reached for her father's hand as Hercule faced Gohan.

"Well Sir, my intentions are nothing but honourable I assure you, I love her, and when the time is right I intend on marrying her."

Hercule was shocked, he had stood there and watched his daughter the whole time, smile at Gohan as his arm made its way around her waist. "Sweet Pea, not in public please," Hercule said.

Videl took Gohan's arm off her waist and smiled at him. He smiled back briefly. Somehow he knew what Hercule was up to, he had tried to do it a number of times, he had told Videl she can't date anyone unless their stronger then, but hell that was supposed to make her untouchable. Videl had found him, and he was glad, he didn't want to live without her.

"Well, Gohan I think that for one you two are too young to know what love is about," Hercule said.

"We just know," Gohan said as he noticed Videl's Ki flare up. "Shorty, calm down."

"Videl, I'm old, your mother and I met when we were your age and look what happened to her, you'll get yourself pregnant and I for one won't have anything to do with a teenage pregnancy, Is that what you want to happen?"

"Daddy you're not going to do this again are you? I'm so sick and tired of this, I'm 17 years old I'm not a child."

"Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady, as long as you live under my roof you'll obey my rules," Hercule said.

"Daddy please," Videl started.

"That's it, this is the end of it I will not hear of it again," Hercule snapped. Videl looked on the verge of breaking down in tears. She stood still for a few seconds, before turning to face Gohan.

"Gohan...Bye" Videl said as she ran off. Gohan stood up and ran after her, he made to the car park but couldn't go any further as Goku appeared in front of him.

"DAD?" Gohan said trying to push past him as he felt Videl's Ki disappearing.

"Leave her alone son, I'll keep an eye on her, She's very emotional and seeing you will make her more, give her some time her father is everything to her, she'll do anything for him," Goku said. ". Take your mother and brother home; I'll meet you there later."

"Dad, I can't let her do this," Gohan begged.

"I'll keep an eye on her son, I promise." Goku promised. Gohan nodded and watched as his father fly off.

That night Gohan sat on his bed, looking at a picture of him and Videl. He knew that Videl loved her father dearly, she would do anything to please him, even if it meant she wasn't happy, she didn't want to be a disappointment, and the fact she was late didn't help out either, because if she was in fact pregnant it would just make things worse for them both. He saw her bag next to his bed, and picked it up. As he picked it up a book dropped out. On the front was a poster of the Great Saiyaman.

He opened the book and began to read it. 'Oh god, it's her diary, why would she have poetry in her diary, wait a minute she writes poetry,' He thought to himself as he turned the page, he began to read aloud to himself.

**'Sometimes I have dreams**

**I picture myself again**

**Above the clouds**

**High in disguise**

**Ignoring the world**

**With my magic be unknown**

**Seems like a dream**

**But there's one famous saying**

**Now one here with me**

**To share and loath**

**That I've been given**

**I need someone to strong enough for me**

**I'm super girl**

**And I'm here to save the world**

**But I wanna who's gonna save me**

**I'm super girl**

**And I'm here to save the world**

**But I wanna know why i feel so alone**

**I need someone**

**I won't stop til find the one**

**Who will stop the longing in my life?**

**I need someone**

**I won't stop til I find the one**

**Who will stop the longing in my life?**

**I'm super girl**

**And I'm here to save the world**

**But I wanna who's gonna save me'**

He had a grim look on his face, he knew she didn't like to fight crime, but still, he wanted to be there for her, so the first thing he was going to do the following afternoon was go over and see her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Making Memories of Us**

_Written by Cosmic Twilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:**

Dragon Ball Z and all its characters belong to their respective creators and are merely borrowed for the sake of fan enjoyment. No profit is gained from this aside for personal satisfaction. All music mentioned either in lyrical form or as the soundtrack to the story are copyright of their respective owners.

Eleven years ago I wrote the original **Walk Me Home** as a fifteen year old girl. Eleven years later I've decided to rewrite the piece. The original will remain on the site purely for comparison reasons.

This story is post Buu – however starts with Gohan and the gang being 15 years of age before taking a two year time jump. If you have a problem then I recommend you do not read.

Soundtracks are included as recommendations – not necessary as they are just something I've listened to that really hit a chord during the rewriting process.

**Author Notes: **As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Things are starting to get a little different from the original now.

**Soundtrack: **

46Bliss - Just The Way You Are

**Chapter Five**

Slamming her door Videl threw herself onto her be, she couldn't believe her father. He invited her boyfriend's family out for dinner and made it look more like a peace offering but instead he wanted to break them up.

"Oh Gohan" she cried to herself, 'I don't want to leave you, but I don't want Daddy upset at me either,' she thought. Her eyes averted around her room and to her vanity. Along the edges were pictures of Gohan or his alter ego, Great Saiyaman mixed in with Erasa, Sharpner, Marker and Lime.

Gohan was so ingrained in her life she couldn't remember him not ever being there. She pulled herself off her bed and started ripping all the photos of him off the vanity throwing them into a box she had beside her vanity. She folded the posters neatly into the box then went into her drawers and pulled out her Saiyaman Pyjama's and folded them neatly into the box. She opened the doors to her wardrobe and started to rummage through the bottom drawer which had been the storage drawer since she could remember.

Her hands traced a small purple velvet covered book with a matching pen attached to it. Dusting it off she saw her mother's name on it, she opened the book out of curiosity.

The writing on the first page was definitely her mother's; her mother wrote in the tiniest script that she had to squint to read it clearly.

**_'Dearest Videl, _**

**_You are now 8 years old, and you're blossoming into a beautiful young woman. Your eyes are mine, your attitude is a cross between me and your father, and you get your fieriness from me, your caring side from your father, your stubborn one too. I don't have long, my dearest daughter. Know that I love you with all my heart for always. _**

**_Love Panna Louise Satan'_**

Tears fell down her cheeks as she kept re-reading the letter from her mother, there was a knock on the door and she quickly used her Ki to keep the door closed knowing it was her father. "Go away!" she shouted closing the book in her hands and rubbing her eyes.

"But sweet pea?" Hercule begged banging on the door.

"I don't want to see you Hercule," Videl said harshly.

Hercule stopped banging on the door at his daughter using his name. He wouldn't admit it to her, but he knew that what he did was wrong. He just wasn't ready to lose her yet, he knew things were serious and he wasn't ready to be completely alone.

"I love you sweet pea," Hercule whispered to the door and then went to their home gym to work out his frustrations.

ChiChi watched as Gohan played with his breakfast the next day, he wasn't interested and just sat at the table eating very slowly. It was Valentine's Day and he had something planned for her but now it wasn't going to happen.

"Don't worry big brother, things will be ok!" Goten squealed as Goku sat down as well.

"How was she last night Dad?" Gohan asked as ChiChi placed plates on the table in front of the recent arrivals.

"Doesn't look good she went through her room and pulled everything down that reminded her of you," Goku said as Gohan looked down at his feet. "But she also refused to talk to Hercule at all."

This made Gohan cheer up a little bit. "Thank-you Dad," Gohan said as he gave his father a manly hug as ChiChi joined the Saiyan's at the table. "Eat up boys; you'll need your strength."

Videl was in pretty much the same shape, she sat in the kitchen on a stool with a pen and paper out. She was writing, but found herself becoming dissatisfied with every word she wrote and throwing it in the bin. Hercule looked at her across the table.

"You can't avoid me forever," Hercule said.

"I can," Videl said quickly, she still couldn't believe his actions from last night.

"Sweet Pea, it's in your best interest," Hercule justified, this made Videl get up, she looked pissed off.

"My best interest? Are you serious right now?" Videl snapped, "Which part of this is in my best interest?"

"You are too young to get tied down!"

"Tied down? Is that what I did to you?" Videl asked furiously. "Well, thanks Dad, nice to know I'm the one thing you regret in your life."

"I don't regret you for a moment," Hercule watched her carefully as he spoke, "your mother and I married young, you remind me so much of her."

"I may remind you of her, but I'm not her Dad. I'm also not you." Her Ki rose and she quickly worked on lowering it, the last thing she needed was one of the Saiyan's arriving in her kitchen destroying the place. The doorbell rang and Videl glared at her father, "we'll continue this after I get that."

She opened the door and was greeted by a young man in his early twenties holding a massive bouquet of flowers.

"Videl Satan, these are for you," the guy said handing her a massive bouquet of red roses.

"Are you sure?" Videl asked tears forming in her eyes; she knew they were from Gohan. The guy nodded after getting her to sign off on the delivery. Videl held the roses and walked back into the kitchen to her shocked father who was staring at the flowers.

"That's a lot of flowers," Hercule pointed out.

"Must have cost him a fortune too," she pointed out, "especially since he doesn't have all the endorsements for saving the world from Cell."

Hercule was silent as she put the flowers in water and went to her room to get her things for school.

That afternoon Gohan paced the front door of the Satan household. He had taken the day off school at his mother's insistence but now he couldn't make up his mind if he wanted to ring the bell or not.

After a few minutes Gohan rang the doorbell. He took a deep breath not sure of who was going to be on the other side.

"Hel-"Videl said stopping mid-sentence. She looked at her feet then up at him fighting the tears that were starting to form. On instinct Gohan reached forward and traced her cheek with his hand. She melted into his touch before pulling herself away. "Goh-"

"I know," Gohan said sadly he held up her bag, "here, you left this at my place, I thought you would want it back."

She took the bag from him and dropped it on the floor beside the door. "Gohan?"

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"I don't mean to hurt you," Videl whispered back. "But he's all I have left, I can't-"

"I know," He nodded leaning in and pressing his lips to hers with all the passion he felt. "Whatever you do, I love you no matter what, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," she whispered back as he turned to go. She grabbed his arm making him turn around; she reached up and pushed herself into him kissing him as deeply as she could.

He nodded as he turned around and floated in the air. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Videl nodded, "Bye," he flew off. 'Gohan don't worry, I'll work things out soon enough,' she thought.

ChiChi was furious, nobody but nobody was allowed to deny her of her grandchildren; she pulled out a pen and paper. She knew that if she went to visit him she would probably end up threatening him and then Videl wouldn't like ChiChi and most probably not Gohan as a result.

Videl awoke the next day with her eyes still red, sure the dinner was two nights ago but the pain it left still hurt, she hadn't seen Gohan since yesterday when he had dropped her bag off. She heard her alarm clock go off and shot up, the only problem was she was expecting to see Gohan sitting on the edge of her bed. She sighed when he wasn't there.

She had to pull herself out of bed; she couldn't afford to miss out on school. She ran downstairs in her usual get up of tight spandex shorts, a tank which was too long, her runners, and her watch. She sat on a stool at the bench where her father was reading his newspaper.

"Morning Sweetie," Hercule said.

Videl turned away grunting in response and picked up an apple before taking a bite.

"Don't forget that you're not to go near Gohan today," Hercule reminded.

"Great, so now I can't even work with him, what's your problem with him anyway?" Videl snapped.

"I don't have a problem with him, other than the fact that he's half alien and i don't want you having anything to do with them, I'm the world champion remember."

"Do you remember something? He's the real world champion, He let you take the glory that he could've had, and why? So he could protect his family, he's not going to hurt me, He loves me. And I-"

Hercule went red and cut her off, "as I said before you are too young to know what love is."

"Really and what is it? Dad, how did you know when you're in love?" She finished her apple and put it in the bin under the bench whilst grabbing her bag.

"Well-I, uh you see, um, kind of, "Hercule stuttered, "I just know."

"When you feel like having a sane two sided conversation, I'll talk to you then." Videl answered grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

Marker looked up at Gohan who was standing over him as they sat on the picnic bench outside the main hall at school. Marker was in town for a few days and stopped in to see him when he asked him for a favour. He rolled his eyes because he couldn't believe what Gohan was asking him to do.

"You want me to take these lyrics and write music to it?" Marker asked again as Sharpner took a seat on the bench with the two.

"I found it, the perfect song," Sharpner said waving several sheets of paper in front of his older brother.

"Ok, well when do you want this done?" Marker asked as he took the sheets and read it.

"Is by the dance too big of an ask?" Gohan asked with the famous Son Grin.

"You don't want much do you? I'll expect to have you and Lime here every afternoon after school, to practise." Marker answered.

"Really?" Gohan asked, he was expecting more of a fight for what he was asking. "I kind of haven't asked Lime yet, but how about we do it at my place?"

"Sounds good to me," Sharpner answered.

"Who said you were invited?" Gohan teased as Sharpner smirked.

"I am or Videl will know about it this morning" Sharpner said.

Videl was leaning into her locker, her head flat against it. She didn't want to see anyone today. She was still upset about everything but she really needed to speak to Gohan.

"Hey girl," a cheery voice said from behind her, Erasa stood beside her leaning against the locker beside her. Videl didn't look up. "Vi, what's wrong?"

Videl looked up and Erasa noticed that she was crying and immediately drew her into a hug. "OH Vi, what'd he do this time?"

Videl explained what had happened and Erasa piped in with the appropriate reactions at the right times. "How could he do that to you, doesn't he care if your happy or not?" Erasa asked.

"I just need to give it time, but I don't want too." Videl cried as she felt Erasa move, she tightened her grasp onto the girl wrapping her arms around the now muscular chest. Wait a minute muscular, she looked up, only to find a pair of lovely black eyes staring down at her. "G-G-Gohan"

"Shorty, it's alright, everything'll be fine, I'll save you," Gohan answered.

"Save me from what?" Videl sobbed wiping away her tears.

"The pain," he whispered as she pulled herself away.

"I'm sorry Gohan but at the moment, I can't do this to my father," Videl whispered.

"I understand."

Videl ran her hand along his cheek. "That's why I love you; you always know that what I do is for the best, maybe you'll soon find a girl who you can date without her father interfering." She turned to leave but then remembered that she wanted to speak to him, she faced him again. "Oh and Gohan?"

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I'm not pregnant."

Gohan just blinked as she ran off. Lime walked up to Gohan urgently unlocking her locker snapping his thoughts away from Videl. "I have a favour to ask?"

"Yeah, sure," Lime answered. "What is it?"

He told her his plan and she immediately agreed. "Count me in, when do we start?"

"As soon as possible Lime and thank-you, we'll meet at my place this afternoon, Marker will meet us there," Gohan said and at that moment Lime froze. "Look I know that you and Marker aren't as close as you usually are but could you put aside your differences for a while?"

Lime hesitated but nodded. "Only for you Gohan."

"You are amazing Lime," Gohan smiled at her.

"Maybe one day I'll find a guy like you."

That afternoon Hercule stood in the kitchen with a protein shake sitting on the counter, in his hand he held a piece of paper and every time he glanced at the paper he rubbed his eyes. He didn't know what to do; he wasn't prepared to lose his daughter. But if he backed down Videl would think he was weak, and he didn't really want her to have anything to do with that 'alien'. He thought to himself carefully before banging his hand on the table and smashing it in half.

Gohan arrived home with Lime, Sharpner and Marker. Each of them had an instrument in their hands; Sharpner with guitar, and Marker with capsule developed by Capsule Corporation that held his drum kit. Gohan was genuinely shocked at the proficiency Sharpner had towards his guitar, the guy could be kind of ditzy but his hands moved effortless along the strings.

"Hey Sweetie?" ChiChi asked as she walked up to her son and kissed him on the cheek. "How was school?"

"School was alright," Gohan answered solemnly, "We're going to go practise in my room."

"Sure thing, do you want me to bring up some cake?"

"Yes M'am," Marker said with a smirk, "I love cake."

The four went upstairs and sat in Gohan's room, Lime picked up a frame on his desk that was face down, she smiled.

It was a lovely black and green frame, which had on the top written in gold letters 'My Angel'.

"This is sweet Gohan," Lime said as she admired all the pictures of Videl and him put into the collage. "But also kind of gay."

"Yeah, I know," he answered with a small smile – his relationship with Lime was always honest. "That was going to be for her birthday but I doubt it'd even get to her."

"Don't worry," a voice cut through and ChiChi walked in with a large Chocolate cake and some plates and cups of coffee and tea. "He will believe me."

"What are you up to mom?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing!" Chichi had a smirk on her face and Gohan knew she was up to something. "Now I'm going out with Bulma, Goten and Trunks are training with Goku. You'll be alright?"

"We'll take good care of him," Sharpner teased making kissy faces.

"Shut up guys!" Gohan said as his mother left.

Videl sat down at the Donut King and waited for Erasa to return. Erasa was getting their food while Videl saved a spot, her mobile went off and she pulled out her mobile phone.

"Come in Cheif?" she answered abruptly.

"Copy that Videl, We have a Disturbance at 142 Faceview Street" the voice came through.

Videl didn't say much as she quickly sent Erasa a text and ran out of the shopping centre clicking her watch and flying off. Reaching her destination she dropped down to the ground and landed in front of the police chief. She knew they were inside and cautiously helped herself into the window. This would be a cinch, dive in, stop arguing, give a few autographs and it should be over.

The annoyed look on her face fell when she landed in the window and slammed her body against the wall at the sound of a deep voice in the next room.

"Not a word boy," the deep voice said roughly and Videl sensed his energy as his footsteps went down the hall, he wasn't that strong, but he was on par with her. She cocked her head around the corner and found a man with a knife in his hand, blood trailing down his No she found a boy not much younger than she with a knife in his hand, and he had blood pouring out from his arm. Tears fell from his eyes and left Videl was shocked.

"Hello" she whispered moving her body fully into the hallway. "I'm not going to hurt you, my names Videl, Videl Satan."

"V-V-Videl," the boy stuttered.

"Yes, may I please have the knife?"

The boy snatched his hand with the knife away from her as she started taking steps closer towards him. "I need it; it helps me ease the pain, he killed her."

At that moment Videl saw herself after her mother's death, she was so lost and alone, her father was off doing his thing and she didn't know how to cope until she'd accidently hurt herself. That was when she realised the sweet relief she felt at the release.

"Look," Videl said, "you don't have to do this."

"I don't," tears continued to fall from his eyes, "he killed my mom."

"Let me help you," Videl said, when she didn't get a response she continued. "My mother died when I was ten that was almost seven years ago, and it still hurts today but I go on. I had a wonderful boyfriend who understood what I was going through, he helped heal some of that pain, and things do get better. You learn to love again, it takes a while but with friends around you, you'll never be alone."

"Are you sure?" the teenager seemed to relax in her company a bit when they both froze hearing the footsteps from before. "It's him." Videl grabbed him and threw him on the ground using her body to cover him.

"Where did you go boy?" the rough voice said again as he stepped through the room, Videl still hiding beside the bed with the boy. She mouthed for him to stay as still as possible. Videl's watched started beeping again and the man walked back into the room, he went straight to where Videl was and grabbed her by her hair dragging her out from the bed. She held her hand out and made a small Ki blast shocking him and forcing him to release her as she raced out of the room.

She moved faster through the house as she heard the footsteps behind her, turning into a room she froze as she saw another figure. The figure was beating into a body with no care at all. Videl was so shocked by what she was seeing and the amount of blood that she screamed.

The second man turned around and raised his gun at her. The man from the other room raced up behind her and grabbed her by the neck holding her close to him and a gun to her head.

"No," Videl said, 'Why_ does this always happen to me, is there a day when a gun isn't pointed to my head_' she thought

"What are you going to do about it little girl," the man said licking the side of her face.

"I don't know, but you wouldn't kill the champs daughter would you?" Videl asked mockingly.

"That oaf? I'd do anything to put this gun through his head instead of yours." He pulled the trigger back on the gun and for one of the first times in her life Videl was terrified of what could happen. Things started to go in slow motion from then on. She thought about her mother, her father, Gohan, and even Sharpner when suddenly she felt an impact on her body from behind. She fell to the ground with a body over her. Her eyes were closed waiting for the gun shot, but it never came. When she opened her eyes she was covered in a rock hard body. She sighed, but it didn't last long when she noticed who it was.

"Vegeta, what the fuck?" Videl shouted pushing him off her. He grunted in response and turned to the two men in the room who were now cornered.

"Get your ass out of here or I'll send you to hell and back," the voice snapped.

'Good Ol' Vegeta' Videl thought as Vegeta lunged forward grabbing both men and walking them to the door with myself and the teenager following.

"Thanks Vegeta," she said thankfully, "can we keep it our little secret?"

"Brat, you raised your Ki so high that it's a wonder why Kakerots brat didn't pick up on it," Vegeta answered. The police took to the men from him and one led the teenager to an ambulance that was waiting. "Besides the woman said that if I didn't I'd be sleeping on the couch."

"Oh" Videl said with a smirk. "And here I was thinking you did it out of the kindness of your black heart."

Vegeta gave her a smirk back, "you're alright Brat, just don't cross me again." and with that Vegeta flew off. Videl quickly went to the police to give her 'report' she told them of the body that was waiting inside for them and then went to check on the teenager she had helped. She had a lot to think about after her brush with death.


End file.
